Nara Shikazu
by Anniiee
Summary: Bagaimana bila Nara Shikazu berada di Tim 7 dan bukan Sakura?/Proses kelahirannya dahulu mengalami kendala./Rambut dan matanya berwarna delima./"Aku hanya tidak ingin terus-menerus merepotkan Oniichan, jadi aku harus kuat."/"Lalu, untuk apa aku ada di tim ini?"/Just for my own entertainment.
1. Moving to a New Class

Bagaimana apabila Nara Shikazu berada di Tim 7 dan bukanya Sakura?

**Declaimer at Masashi Kishomoto**

Murni untuk kesenangan pribadi

**Nara Shikazu The Cursed Girl**

Nara Shikazu adalah adik dari Nara Shikamaru. Dibandingkan dengan teman-teman genin seperjuangannya, dia adalah yang termuda. Dua tahun 7 bulan lebih muda daripada Shikamaru.

Tak seperti kawan-kawannya lainnya, walaupun dia dilahirkan di keluarga ninja, proses kelahirannya dahulu mengalami kendala yang menyebabkan kelahirannya tak senormal seperti bayi pada umumnya. Istri Nara Shikaku kehilangan banyak cakranya pasca kejadian kyuubi menyerang konoha, tepatnya saat Naruto dilahirkan.

Cakra Ibu Shikazu tak lantas kembali dalam waktu cepat dan membawa efek pada masa kehamilan dan kelahiran Shikazu.

Tampak seorang bayi perempuan manis berambut coklat sama seperti keluarganya yang lahir di kediaman Nara Shikaku. Beberapa dokter ninja yang diundang untuk membantu proses kelahiran tersebut tampak mengusap peluh pasca proses persalinan. Namun, selang satu menit bayi itu lahir di dunia, ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Nara Shikaku mulai panik. Bayi perempuannya tak kunjung menangis dan membuka matanya. Begitu pula dengan dokter medis yang ada di situ.

Sang Ibu mulai terisak. Bayi yang diperjuangkannya tak mungkin tak selamat. Nafasnya semakin terengah-engah dengan benak yang mulai meragukan aura kehidupan pada bayi perempuannya.

Sontak saja, dokter medis beraksi. Dipompanya jantung si bayi dengan jurus medisnya, namun tak menunjukkan hasil. Nara Shikaku memutar otaknya, menganalisa apa yang terjadi pada bayinya sekarang. Tak dipungkiri, raut takut dan khawatir menghiasi wajahnya. Sang istri lebih parah lagi. Tangannya mendekap mulutnya demi menahan isak tangis yang sudah sedari tadi tersedu-sedu.

Nara Shikamaru termenung di depan pintu, melihat di antara celah pintu apa yang terjadi dengan calon adiknya. Tak mungkin persalinan itu berlansung selama ini. Lantas ia mendekat. Dengan sumber penglihatan yang ada, ia bisa melihat bagaimana ibunya menangis dan ayahya dengan wajah takutnya memegangi wajahnya tampak berpikir keras.

Matanya menatap horor kala ibunya berteriak tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya.

Di saat itulah, dua orang tua yang tampaknya juga berasal dari klan Nara menerobos masuk. Shikamaru kecil sempat terdorong oleh salah satunya dan mulai bangkit untuk mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia lantas mencari tempat pojok untuk mengamati apa yang terjadi tanpa ikut campur kekacauan di dalamnya. Dalam benaknya hanya ada satu, _apa yang terjadi pada adiknya?_

Tak lama kemudian, tampak Akimichi Chouza dan Yamanaka Inoichi turut hadir dan bergabung dalam kekacauan itu.

Salah satu dari dua tetua klan Nara itu keluar ruangan bersama Yamanaka Inoichi. Tampak kedua raut orang itu begitu khawatir dan terburu-buru. Hal itu saja cukup membuat Nara Shikamaru yakin, adiknya sedang dalam bahaya. Ia bisa melihat sosok mungil yang diliputi cahaya cakra hijau sang dokter medis, namun bayi itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan seperti tangisan yang umumnya terjadi ketika bayi baru lahir.

Setengah jam kemudian, ia melihat paman Inoichi membawa sekantung penuh bunga berwarna ungu delima dan salah satu tetua klan Nara tadi membawakan tanduk rusa. Deberikannya tanduk rusa dan beberapa tangkai bunga tadi kepada dokter. Lantas, ia melihat ayahnya mengeluarkan cakranya langsung dihadapkan pada tubuh adiknya. Dua tetua klan Nara itu ikut membantu. Dokter medis tersebut lalu memberikan obat untuk diminumkan pada adik bayinya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, ia, dengan pendengarannya yang masih jelas, mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang paling indah yang pernah ia dengar. Suara itu mengangkat seluruh ketakutan yang dirasakannya sejak tadi dan ia bisa melihat tangisan ibunya yang beraduk lega dan bahagia.

Adiknya hidup dan ia yakin hal itu ada hubungannya dengan bunga ungu, tanduk rusa, dan cakra yang dikeluarkan keluarganya. Pun, sosok adiknya tak lagi mirip dengan kebanyakan klan Nara pada umumnya.

Rambut dan matanya berwarna magenta.

**()()()()()()()()**

Kejanggalan mulai dirasakan Shikamaru lima tahun kemudian, saat mereka bermain di hutan Nara ditemani ayah mereka untuk pengenalan jutsu keluaga mereka. Nara Shikaku mengajarkan kedua anaknya teknik dasar pengendalian cakra dan jurus klan Nara. Kejeniusan klan Nara yang terkenal itu membuat Shikamaru tak kesulitan mempraktekkan setiap arahan dari sang ayah. Walaupun cakranya tak mampu menahan jutsunya se-lama ayahnya, setidaknya ia mampu mengeluarkan bayangan yang berhasil membekukan Nara Shikaku di tempatnya.

Ditengoknya adiknya yang memperhatikan ayahnya dengan serius. Mata itu berkilau penuh konsentrasi, mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan ayah mereka. Ia tersenyum, adiknya pasti juga bisa melakukannya.

Kedua tangan mungil yang lebih muda dua―hampir tiga― tahun darinya itu mulai membentuk jurus. Matanya fokus menatap korban di depannya. Dilihatnya bayangan adiknya, menanti akan bergeraknya bayangan itu menuju ayah mereka.

Namun, selang beberapa lama, bayangan itu masih membentuk sosok adiknya. Tak berubah sedikitpun apalagi bergerak. Dilihatnya adiknya kembali mencoba ―dengan beberapa arahan dari ayah mereka―, namun alhasil, masih tetap sama.

_Ada yang aneh_, pikir Shikamaru.

Ia yakin benar, adiknya ini belajar dengan cepat. Bahkan ia tak butuh waktu seharian untuk menjelaskan cara bermain shogi maupun permainan teka-teka lainnya untuk adiknya mempelajarinya. Tapi, mengapa kali ini…

Sesuatu aneh.

"Kita sudahi saja dahulu, mungkin Shikazu masih terlalu muda."

Ia bisa merasakan ada yang disembunyikan ayahnya. Apapun itu, ia hanya bisa berharap mungkin saja yang dikatakan ayahnya benar.

**()()()()()()()()**

Salah. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya salah. Ini bukan karena usia Shikazu yang waktu itu masih terlalu muda, namun memang ada yang salah pada tubuhnya.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Nara Shikazu. Berdasarkan hasil tes kalian dan musyawarah para sensei, tidak ada yang bisa menempati kekurangan di kelas ini," kata Iruka-sensei di depan kelas. Di sampingnya, adiknya menatap seluruh anggota kelas itu dengan tatapan polosnya. "Maka, kami memutuskan untuk mengambil anggota lain dari kelas lain."

Semua mata tertuju pada Shikazu. Iruka memberinya senyuman. "Selamat, Nara Shikazu, kau berada di kelas ini mulai sekarang."

Kali ini Shikamaru berusia 12 tahun, usia yang tepat mendaftarkan diri pada ujian Chunin. Berdasarkan kekhawatiran keluarga, dimasukkannya Nara Shikazu di tahun yang sama dengan Nara Shikamaru dengan dalih agar Shikamaru dapat mengawasi Shikazu di waktu bersamaan. Jadi, ia tak yakin juga dengan apa yang dikatakan Iruka-sensei, pun ia yakin alasan Iruka-sensei lebih masuk akal. Memang tak masalah baginya, tapi di usia Shikazu yang berbeda dengannya dan teman seangkatannya, kemungkinan adiknya bisa mengejar kawan-kawannya, kecil.

Bahkan hingga sekarang, adiknya itu masih belum mampu mengeluarkan jurus bayangan keluarga mereka.

Apakah bunga dan warna rambut itu mempengaruhi kemampuannya?

Ia berharap adiknya itu tak berkecil hati. Dan ia ingin percaya bahwa adiknya bisa. Ia pintar dan cerdas. Shikamaru tahu karena ia yang selalu mengawasinya selama ini.

Mata ungu-magenta itu kembali menatap kelas, mengabsen satu persatu wajah di sana, termasuk wajah-wajah yang dikenalinya. Kemudian, ia membungkuk.

"_Watashi wa Nara Shikazu desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

**()()()()()()()()**

"Aku sampai duluan!" teriakan gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menggema di ruang kelas.

"Hei! Tapi tanganku masuk kelas duluan, Ino." balas Shikazu. Pemandangan biasa di kelas Shikamaru di setiap paginya. Dua cewek itu tak pernah berhenti bersaing.

"Shikazu-chan! Kuberi tahu ya, dimanapun pemenang akan dianggap menang apabila kakinya sampai duluan."

Shikazu kesal, pipinya menggembung kesal. Ia tahu Ino benar, tapi ia tak ingin mengalah.

"Tapi kan―"

"SASUKE-KYUUUUUNNN!"

"KYAAA! SASUKE-KUUN!"

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh teriakan Ino dan siswi-siswi lainnya di kelas itu kala kedatangan seorang laki-laki dari pintu masuk sisi kelas yang lain. Siswi-siswi bagai terbuai pesona siswa laki-laki tersebut hingga dia duduk pun mendapat teriakan histeris _fansgirl_-nya.

Dua keturunan Nara itu dan siswa-siswa lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang kentara sekali kekesalannya, Naruto.

Ini lah kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari.

Yang membedakan adalah materi pelajaran hari itu. Iruka-sensei akan memberikan pengumuman yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu semua siswa. Yaah, mungkin tidak semuanya.

"Apa memang kita harus melakukan ini?" gumam Chouji, kawan Shikamaru.

"Ini harus, Chouji. Kita tak selamanya berada dalam satu kelas. Bukannya asyik kalau salah satu dari kita bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke-kun?" balas seorang siswi berambut pink yang duduk di samping Chouji.

"Mendokusai." komen Shikamaru singkat.

"Anak-anak, hari ini Sensei akan mengumumkan nama-nama tim kalian. Satu tim terdiri dari 3 orang dan setelah ini kalian akan berlatih dengan guru kalian masing-masing untuk mendapatkan misi pertama kalian, juga sebagai ajang latihan sebelum menghadapi ujian Chunin." jelas Iruka-sensei.

"Yaaayyy! Aku harap aku bisa bersama Sasuke-kun."

"Bermimpilah, Jidat. Sasuke-kun tidak akan mau satu tim denganmu."

"Kau juga bermimpi sajalah Ino-pig."

"Dengan siapapun tak masalah, asal bukan pembuat onar berambut pirang itu."

"Oi Kiba! Apa menurutmu kita akan satu tim?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi itu pasti keren sekali."

Mendengar ocehan teman-teman sekelasnya, Shikamaru tak terlalu ambil pusing. Karena dalam hati ia sudah tahu dengan siapa ia akan satu tim. Terimakasih untuk ayahnya dan kedua sahabatnya yang membuatnya tak akan pernah bisa jauh-jauh dengan klan Akimichi dan klan Yamanaka.

"Tim 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Aburame Shino." kata Iruka-Sensei.

Yang ia khawatirkan adalah sosok yang duduk di depannya. Adiknya ini akan se-tim dengan siapa?

"Tim 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akimichi Chouji."

Apa teman satu tim adiknya akan bisa depercaya? Apa mereka cukup kuat untuk melindungi adiknya?

"Tim 6, Shimura Yue, Haruno Sakura, dan Kouga Naru."

Yang terpenting, apa rekan se-tim adiknya bisa menerima keadaannya?"

"Dan Tim 7, Nara Shikazu…"

Telinga Shikamaru fokus mendengarkan.

"Uzumaki Narut―"

"YAY! Kita satu tim Shikazu-chan." teriak Naruto antusias, mengundang kejengkelan Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto! Itu tidak sopan," bisik Shikazu.

"Hehe, gomen Shikazu-chan."

Melihat interaksi keduanya, Shikamaru hanya bisa berharap Naruto akan menjadi kawan yang dibutuhkan Shikazu. Dan satu nama yang lolos seleksi namun belum dipanggil dari tadi adalah…

"Dan terakhir Uchiha Sasuke," lanjut Iruka-sensei.

Sudah ia duga.

"_IIIIAAA DA_! Kenapa dia se-tim denganku? Iruka-sensei! Kenapa anak itu bisa masuk tim-ku?" protes Naruto.

"Benar Sensei! Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak se-tim denganku?"

"Aku ingin masuk tim-nya Sasuke-kun. Sensei! Tolong pikirkan ulang." Dan rengekan itu diikuti rengekan-rengekan lainnya, terutama kaum hawa yang masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa idolanya itu tak satu tim dengan mereka. Ia yakin mereka telah melakukan ritual dan doa sebelum hari ini.

"Keputusan ini berdasarkan tingkat kemampuan kalian baik dalam tes ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, teknik, serta kemampuan berpikir setiap individu." Iruka-sensei menutup catatannya. "Baiklah! Tidak ada yang akan dirubah. Setelah ini Sensei akan membagikan detail nama Sensei tim kalian masing-masing dan mulai sekarang, kalian akan berlatih dengan mereka. Selamat!"

Dan terdengarlah suara desahan pasrah anak-anak lain itu, termasuk gadis Yamanaka yang juga duduk di sampingnya. "Tuh kan, mana mungkin aku bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke-kun. Huft!"

Untuk ini dia bisa cuek.

"Iruka-sensei! Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?"

Iruka-sensei mendesah. Ia lelah mendengar rengekan murid, yang jujur saja, adalah kesayangannya itu. "Naruto! Bagaiman kalau kita tanyakan persetujuan anggota timmu yang lain?" Iruka-sensei menatap Shikazu. "Nara Shikazu! Apa kau keberatan Uchiha Sasuke berada di timmu?"

Ditatapnya adiknya dari belakang, tampak wajah polosnya. Namun ia tahu benar, mata itu tengah berkilat menganalisa, menimang-nimang setiap detail keuntungan dan kerugian yang mungkin akan ia dapatkan. "Menurutku tidak ada masalah," jawabnya.

"Shikazu-_chaaann_! Kau juga teganyaa!" rengek Naruto yang hanya dibalas senyuman dari Shikazu.

"Kalau kau, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Iruka-sensei.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menjadi ninja yang kuat," jawabnya singkat tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Naruto.

"Dasar Temeee!"

"_Daijoubu yo_, Naruto-_kun_." Shikazu menenangkan sebelum anak laki-laki aktif itu melakukan sesuatu tak terduga.

"Baiklah! Selesai untuk pertemuan ini. Selamat menghadapi ujian Chunin!"

Dengan berlalunya Iruka-sensei, setidaknya ia yakin satu anggota Tim 7 bisa diharapkan untuk melindungi adiknya.

Namun, dia tetap harus mengawasi mereka berdua. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Pun ia tak yakin kedua bocah itu menyadari tatapan ancaman yang ia berikan, karena memang tak ada satupun di kelas ini yang mengetahui ia dan Shikazu adalah saudara kandung―selain Ino dan Chouji― atau setidaknya pura-pura tak tahu mengingat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menanyakan identitas ke-saudaraan mereka.

Tapi, kalau mereka bisa jeli, pasti akan segera menyadarinya, hal yang mungkin bisa ia duga dari si jenius Uchiha.

**()()()()()()()()**

Menjadi yang termuda membuatnya terpaksa berpikir lebih keras, seperti sekarang ini, duduk di tempat pertemuan mereka pertama dengan Kakashi-sensei sebagai pembukaan.

"Nah, aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing, hal-hal yang disukai, hal-hal yang tidak disukai, dan tujuan kalian menjadi ninja." Kakashi-sensei berfokus pada Naruto. "Kau, bocah! Kau duluan."

"HEYY! Aku bukan bocah," bantah Naruto dengan gaya khasnya. Di samping kirinya Sasuke duduk dengan bertumpu pada punggung tangannya dengan gaya _cool_-nya. Shikazu mengamati kawannya baik-baik.

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Tujuanku menjadi ninja adalah aku ingin menjadi hokage yang terkuat agar orang lain mengakuiku. Hal yang kusukai adalah ramen. Aku juga suka dengan Shikazu," Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikazu dengan cengirannya.

"Kenapa?" yang dibalas Shikazu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Karena Shikazu baik," jawab Naruto percaya diri. Shikazu senang mendengarnya.

"Dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah," kali ini Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan yang kontras sekali dengan yang ia berikan pada Shikazu. Yang ditatapnya tampaknya sadar namun tak menggubris Naruto. Tanpa perlu diperjelas, Kakashi-sensei faham apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

Persaingan anak muda. Itu hal biasa.

Interaksi tersebut tentu tak luput dari pengamatan Shikazu.

"Baik. Selanjutnya, kau gadis manis," lanjut Kakashi.

Shikazu mempersiapkan diri. "Namaku Nara Shikazu. Hal yang kusuka adalah...," tampak Shikazu yang tak tahu pasti apa yang dia sukai. "Bermain shogi? Bermain dengan rusa-rusa di hutan Nara? Hmm… apa lagi ya?"

Sejujurnya, ia tak pernah terlalu memikirkan hal-hal―yang menurut kakaknya― sepele seperti ini.

"Mungkin ramen? Ramen juga enak kok," lanjutnya sambil mendelik ke arah Naruto yang diikuti dengan pekikan senang Naruto.

"Suatu hari aku akan mentraktirmu ramen, Shikazu." Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Oi, Naruto! Dia belum selesai," potong Kakashi. "Shikazu! Kau boleh melanjutkan."

"Ha'i! Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah ketika aku tidak memahami sesuatu." Tampak alis Shikazu berkerut tengah berpikir keras. "Ya, aku yakin itu hal yang tak kusukai."

Ia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Sementara tujuanku menjadi ninja adalah secara spesifik aku tidak ingin menjadi Hokage seperti Naruto atau kunoichi terkuat. Aku hanya tidak ingin terus-menerus merepotkan Oniichan, jadi aku harus kuat untuk bisa melindungi diriku," jawabnya diikuti senyum. Kakashi ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Jawaban yang sangat jujur, ia suka.

"Selanjutnya, kau!" perintah Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Hal yang kusukai, tidak ada. Hal yang tidak kusukai ada banyak."

Naruto mengeryit mendengarnya. Pasti ia termasuk di dalamnya, pikirnya.

"Aku menjadi ninja karena ada seseorang yang harus kukalahkan."

Suasana hening.

"Akan kubalaskan dendamku."

Seketika hawa berubah dingin. Tampak Naruto yang terpaku, tidak menyangka hal seperti itu ada di benak Sasuke. Menjadi ninja untuk balas dendam?

Sementara di depan mereka, Kakashi tampak mengetahui maksud di balik ucapan Sasuke juga apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke mengatakannya. Jangan pernah remehkan ninja senior dengan segala pengetahuan mereka.

"Hei! Kita tak pernah diajari untuk balas dendam saat menjadi ninja di akademi," sahut Shikazu tiba-tiba. Lantas saja mendapat delikan dari Sasuke.

Shikazu tak menggubris. Ia menoleh ke Kakashi. "Sensei! Apa kau akan mengajarinya untuk balas dendam? Bukankah itu hanya akan merugikan saja?"

Benar. Kakaknya selalu tak suka dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Lalu kenapa ada seseorang yang ingin repot-repot balas dendam? Bukankah itu perbuatan tak baik?

"Memang tidak sebaiknya kita balas dendam. Tapi, aku hanya ditugaskan untuk mendidik kalian menjadi ninja sebelum menjadi Jounin." Ia menghela nafas. "Kita lanjutkan saja perkenalan kita. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hal yang kusuka adalah membaca buku. Hal yang tidak kusuka adalah ketika orang lain mengangguku membca buku. Dan tujuanku menjadi ninja…hmm… itu tak terlalu penting."

Yang lain sweatdrop. Namun, suasana menjadi lebih cair.

"Hei! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu? Kau seharusnya menjadi contoh yang baik Sensei!" teriak Naruto tak suka dengan jawaban Kakashi. Dari samping, Shikazu mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Iya, benar."

"Pelajaran pertama akan kuberikan besok di lapangan. Kalian harus datang pukul 06.00 pagi atau kalian tidak boleh memakan bekal kalian." Ia tak menghiraukan Naruto.

Dengan diikuti senyum menyebalkannya, Kakashi menghilang dalam asap.

Phuff

Menyebalkan, bukan?

"Sensei sialan! Sensei macam apa tadi? Kita disuruh datang jam 06.00 pagi? Bagaimana bisa?" gerutu Naruto. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bergadang malam ini. Huaaaa!" rengeknya.

Di tengah suara berisik Naruto, Shikazu hanya mengamati tempat menghilangnya Kakashi tadi. Pelajaran pertama, datang di pagi hari dan tak boleh terlambat. Pelajaran stamina kah?

Ia menggeleng, ia tak tahu. Ia akan tahu besok.

Perhatiannya kini teralihkan pada kedua temannya. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganggu benaknya sedari tadi. Kini ia punya tim baru. Tak lagi bersama kakaknya belajar di akademi. Ia tak akan lagi bisa bergantung pada keberadaan kakaknya. Benar-benar kesempatan untuk mengembangkan diri.

Ia akui, ia pintar di kelas, namun dari segi ninjutsu nilainya tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, tapi kenapa ia ditempatkan di tim ini? Apa yang membuat keberadaannya bisa menyeimbangkan tim ini?

Dan lagi, keinginan Naruto ingin menjadi Hokage, sosok yang diakui, kenapa baginya terdengar aneh? Lalu, satu anggota timnya yang lain, sosok tampan yang menjadi pujaan setiap gadis di akademi itu, kenapa ia bisa berfikir untuk balas dendam? Kepada siapa ia akan balas dendam?

Kenapa semua jadi terdengar seperti cerita di buku-buku yang pernah ia baca?

Ia tak suka apabila ia tidak paham.

**()()()()()()()()**

Mereka sedang berada di hutan kematian, menghadapi musuh-musuh shinobi untuk saling memperebutkan gulungan ninja. Bagi tim yang berhasil mendapatkan minimal 2 gulungan, mereka berhasil lolos di tingkat selanjutnya.

Tim 7 tengah beristirahat memakan makan siang mereka di tepian sungai.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan ide ini. Membuat perapian tepat di pinggiran sungai, kita mau jadi korban?" tanya Shikazu.

"Tapi aku lapaar. Dan kalaupun ada yang menyerang kita, bukannya bagus. Kita akan saling berhadapan untuk saling memperebutkan gulungan itu." Naruto menyanggah.

"Baka! Kalau tim yang kita hadapi lebih kuat dari kita bagaimana? Selesai sudah perjalanan kita di sini."

"Jangan pesimis begitu, Shikazu-chan. Siapa tahu tim itu justru lebih lemah dari kita."

Shikazu menghela nafas. "Bagaimanapun juga, lain kali diskusikan denganku sebelum bertindak. Aku memang tak sekuat kalian, tapi aku berusaha berguna di tim ini."

"He he!"

"Kau juga Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dia bertindak seenaknya?"

Ninja yang sedari tadi diam itu menoleh ke arahnya, lantas berucap. "Kau lupa? Kau yang menyuruhku mencari binatang di hutan."

"Dan apa kau lupa? Kemampuanku tak sehandal dirimu. Apa kau membutuhkan waktu selama itu untuk mencarinya? Bukannya kau bisa mencari dengan mata saringgan-mu itu?" balas Shikazu. Tampaknya ia perlu mengawasi kedua temannya itu untuk tak bertindak lebih ceroboh dari ini.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang mataku?"

Ada nada tak suka ketika pembahasan tentang mata itu dimunculkan. Lantas saja situasinya berubah dingin.

Shikazu sadar ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi aku tahu kalau mata itu berguna."

"Mata ini tidak digunakan untuk hal sepele seperti ini."

Satu-satunya ninja perempuan itu menghela nafas. Ia lantas mengambil duduk di sisi yang menhadap sungai. Naruto di samping kirinya berhap-hadapan dengan Sasuke yang berada di kanannya. "Aku melihatnya Sasuke. Dengan mata itu kau mampu melihat gerakan cepat lawan, bahkan menirukannya. Mata itu sungguh luar biasa."

Kali ini ia menatap Sasuke yang juga masih menatapnya. Tanpa terpengaruh, ia melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kau bisa memulai yang besar sebelum kau memulai yang kecil? Bukankah Kakashi-sensei pernah meminta kita memanjat pohon itu bukan tanpa alasan. Kalian tak akan mencapai puncak kalau kalian tak melewati bagian yang rendah."

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan sebenarnya?"

Naruto menyela, "Kalian, sudahlah! Kita tak seharusnya bertengkar. Mari kita pikirkan baik-baik apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. Oke? Shikazu? Teme?"

Shikazu tak menggubris Naruto. Ia berdiri dan mengambil duduk di samping Sasuke sambil menatap api dan sekali-kali memutar panggangan mereka. Sasuke tak menurunkan kecurigaannya. Naruto tanpa sadar juga ikut mendekat.

"Aku berasal dari klan Nara. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menguasai jurus keluargaku sekarang ini. Bahkan yang paling dasarpun. Kakashi-sensei bilang, di antara kita bertiga, kemampuan mengendalikan cakraku adalah yang terbaik. Lalu, di saat ini, siapa di antara kita yang paling berguna pengendalian cakranya?"

Ia kembali menatap Sasuke lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Kau, dengan matamu itu setidaknya bisa menangkap hewan di hutan dengan cepat, mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan cepat sehingga kita bisa bersiap melindungi diri." Ia menoleh kepada Naruto, tersenyum. "Dan Naruto bisa menggunakan jurus kagebunshin-nya untuk melawan mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku bisa merasakan betapa kuatnya cakra Naruto waktu itu." Dari mimik wajah Naruto, tampaknya anak rumah itu tak ingat kejadian melawan Zabuza dulu. "Aku juga tahu betapa hebatnya mata yang dimiliki Sasuke. Kalian sama-sama kuat. Aku bersyukur bisa berada satu tim dengan kalian."

Ketegasan tampak di mata yang biasanya tampak polos itu. Keyakinan ia tunjukkan dalam kepalan tangannya. Lantas ia berdiri. "Tapi, aku tak mau mengaku kalah sebelum bertarung. Aku juga akan kuat seperti kalian. Ini masih karir pertamaku. Perjalanan kita masih panjang, aku ingin memanfaatkan apapun yang kupunya sekarang ini demi kita, demi kesuksesan kita. Aku juga akan sama kuat dengan kalian."

Dengan senyumnya, ia beranjak ke depan mereka, posisi duduk Naruto sebelumnya. "Jadi, kumohon untuk saling mempercayai dan bekerja sama. _Onegaishimasu!_"

Ia tahu ia masih anak-anak dibandingkan dengan kedua temannya. Ia tahu pemikirannya tak se-dewasa mereka. Tapi, ia akan belajar, menjadi ninja hebat juga menjadi sosok yang dewasa. Ia tak mau ketinggalan. Memang sebenarnya merepotkan. Ia tak tahu pasti kenapa, tapi ia ingin memperjuangkannya.

"Ha'i! _Onegaishimasu_, Shikazu-chan!"

Itu balasan Naruto. Pun, sosok satunya hanya terdiam, dari lengkungan di sudut bibirnya, ia rasa Sasuke punya pemikiran yang sama.

**()()()()()()()()**

Mereka terpisah dari Naruto. Beberapa ninja bisa memanfaatkan keadaan mereka untuk menyamar menjadi Naruto dan mengambil gulungan yang mereka punya. Sasuke dan Shikazu beristirahat di belakang pohon besar yang sangat rindang yang hanya bisa ditemukan musuh apabila mereka menemukan mereka dari arah depan dan atas. Tempat yang nyaman untuk berdiskusi.

"Dasar Dobe baka!"

"Apa Saringganmu tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Naruto?" tanya Shikazu. Matanya berkeliling mengamati tempat persembunyian mereka. Anehnya, mata itu justru tampak berbinar daripada khawatir akan kehilangan salah satu teman mereka.

"Fungsi mata ini berbeda dengan mata Hyuuga. Kita harus memikirkan rencana baru. Kau punya rencana?" tanyanya dengan terus berfokus pada depannya mengawasi ada tidaknya musuh yang menemukan mereka.

Hening.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, ia menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati Shikazu yang tampak bahagia bermain-main dengan beberapa kupu-kupu.

_Apa yang dilakukannya, _pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kemarilah!" perintah Shikazu sambil mendudukkan diri di samping bebungaan tempat kupu-kupu itu sebelumnya hinggap.

"Kita harus tetap terjaga."

"Tenangkan dirimu. Bukannya tempat ini cukup tak terlihat dari luar? Semakin kau mengawasi semakin mudah musuh menyadari keberadaan kita," balasnya, tangannya ia gerakkan seolah memberi isyarat Sasuke untuk mendekat.

Merasa ada benarnya, Sasuke melangkah ke arahnya setelah sebelumnya menaruh perangkap bom di sekitar pohon itu.

Ia pun duduk di samping Shikazu.

"Mendekatlah! Lihatlah!"

Shikazu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, atau lebih tepatnya tangannya tengah membungkus sesuatu. Diulurkan tangan itu mendekat kepada Sasuke.

"Perhatikan baik-baik ya, ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya," pintanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Perlahan, dibukanya kedua tangan itu sedikit demi sedikit hingga terlihat jelas apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kupu-kupu?"

"Lihat warnanya!" shikazu semakin lebar membuka tangannya hingga benar-benar terbuka. Membuat kesempatan kupu-kupu itu terbang.

Benar. Ada yang aneh dalam kupu-kupu itu. Bentuk sayapnya berbeda. Warnanya ketika mengatup tampak hijau, namun saat terbuka terlihat warna delima dan kuning keemasan, motifnya pun hampir membentuk hati.

"Kukira tadinya itu daun, habis dia nggak terbang sama yang lainnya." Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk kupu-kupu temuannya terbang, "Tapi lihatlah, indah bukan? Dia seolah tak dikenali, tapi nyatanya dia yang paling indah."

Ini non-sense, Sasuke tahu itu. Mereka tengah berada di dalam hutan kematinan dan kehilangan salah satu anggota tim mereka, tapi gadis itu―

"Shikazu! Dengar―"

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat kita kehilangan Naruto tadi." Shikazu menunduk, tangannya bermain-main dengan bunga-bunga dan dedaunan di bawah mereka.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Oleh karena itu, kita harus memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau kita saja sempat terkecoh dengan adanya tempat ini, bagaimana dengan si baka itu? Tidak mungkin kita menunggu dia untuk menemukan kita."

Hening kembali, hanya ada suara gesekan dedaunan yang ditimbulkan Shikazu.

"Kita harus keluar dan mencarinya."

Sasuke sudah akan beranjak sebelum suara Shikazu menghentikannya.

"Kita butuh istirahat."

Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah membuat jejak tanda untuk diikuti Naruto. Jejak itu akan dikenali Naruto karena kita pernah memakainya dulu saat mencari kucing," kata Shikazu. Mata itu tampak yakin menantangnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?" tanya Sasuke kembali duduk.

"Gomen!" Shikazu lagi-lagi menunduk dan berkutat dengan daun-daunnya. "Kupikir Sasuke-kun tak akan sepanik ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Benar juga, ia seperti bukan dirinya sendiri begitu menginjakkan kaki di tempat persembunyian ini, bahkan mungkin sejak mereka kehilangan Naruto. Shikazu benar-benar _observant._

Hening sempat tercipta di antara mereka hingga Shikazu kembali bersuara, menarik atensinya, "Aku selalu berpikir, sejak pertama aku dipindahkan ke kelas kalian dan juga sejak pertama kali kita ditempatkan dalam satu tim, Sasuke-kun kuat, Naruto-kun juga kuat." Ia mendongak menatap daun-daun pohon yang menari di atasnya. Mata itu tampak menerawang. "Lalu, apa posisiku di tim ini?"

Jadi, itu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sasuke tak pernah berpikir hingga ke sana. Mungkin karena ia terlalu difokuskan dengan bagaimana mengalahkan Naruto dan mencapai cita-citanya.

Shikazu menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Kalian bisa lebih kuat tanpa diriku."

Yang kali ini ia tak merespon karena memang ia tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Ia paling tidak suka berurusan dengan perasaan.

"Kore―ini!" ia menyodorkan hasil buatan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari rangkaian daun dan bunga. "Ino yang mengajariku membuatnya."

"Aku tidak mungkin memakainya."

"Bukankah keren? Seperti raja," balas Shikazu sedikit cemberut.

"Kenapa kau tak memakainya sendiri?" diraihnya mahkota itu dari tangan Shikazu dan memakaikannya di atas kepala gadis itu sendiri. "Seperti ratu, kau bisa membuat orang-orangmu menurutimu."

Ia dapat merasakan tatapan terkejut yang rekan setimnya berikan padanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia tak tahu. Pada dasarnya, ia hanya berniat untuk merespon kalimat terakhir yang ditujukan kunoichi itu padanya.

Saatnya ia kembali fokus pada misi mereka.

"Kita tunggu di sini tiga puluh menit lagi. Kalau ternyata ia belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, kita akan mencarinya."

**()()()()()()()()**

Maafkeun atas typonya, italicnya, dll. Sungguh, fiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi saja dan kejadian yang akan dibahas juga random, sesuai keinginan author.

Jadi warningnya! Update berdasarkan inspirasi.


	2. Nara Shikazu vs Yamanaka Ino

**Declaimer at Masashi Kishimoto**

**Not for commercial purpose**

**Nara Shikazu The Cursed Girl**

**()()()()()()()()**

Ujian Chuunin tahap ketiga. Dua nama ninja akan diacak namanya dan mereka akan bertarung satu sama lain.

Sasuke sudah mendapatkan giliran bertarungnya, bahkan dia yang paling pertama. Dikarenakan segel yang ditinggalkan Orochimaru ―laki-laki cantik, menurut Shikazu― di hutan kematian, membuat Sasuke harus segera dilarikan untuk dikunci segel itu supaya tidak menyakiti Sasuke. Segel itu berbahaya. Ia mengeluarkan hawa cakra yang tak mengenakkan. _Segel itu pasti membawa sesuatu yang buruk pada tubuh Sasuke,_ pikir Shikazu.

Dan kejadian dalam hutan itu, saat Sasuke mengamuk, cakra ungunya begitu indah mengelilingi tubuhnya, tetapi cakra itu mengeluarkan hawa mencekam. Baginya, cakra itu seolah berkata, 'Ini adalah kekuatanku, jangan bermain-main denganku atau akan kuhabisi.'

**FLASHBACK**

"Sa-suke?" suaranya bergetar. Di depannya, Sasuke berdiri dengan dikelilingi cakra hitam dan ungu. Wajah Sasuke pun tampak dihiasi dengan gambar segel yang nyaris bersambungan.

_Ini pasti karena gigitan laki-laki cantik itu. Gigitan itu ―tidak― lebih tepatnya segel yang ditanamkan oleh Orochimaru itu membuat Sasuke menjadi kuat, _pikir Shikazu dengan tubuhnya yang masih ketakutan.

Sssaat!

Lantas saja, beberapa ninja bunyi yang menyerang mereka tumbang. Kecepatan Sasuke begitu luar biasa, hampir tak bisa dilihat mata biasa. Bahkan, bunyi-bunyian yang ninja-ninja bunyi itu ciptakan tak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya.

"Kekuatan ini, he-hebat," gumam Shikazu sambil menutup mulutnya. _Tapi, juga menakutkan. Seperti…_

"_YAMETEE!_"

Sret

Sekelibat rambut pink tertangkap penglihatannya. Pemilik rambut itu berlari dan dengan beraninya memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, membuat Sasuke sempat berhenti bergerak.

"_Mou! _Hentikanlah, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura, entah sejak kapan gadis itu berada dalam kekacauan ini. Seingatnya, setelah bertemu dengan Orochimaru, Shikazu menjaga tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian, ninja-ninja bumi itu mengganggu. Di saat itulah, ia, dengan kunai cakranya berusaha melindungi mereka. Ia sempat menjatuhkan ninja bunyi perempuan di depannya dengan kunai cakra bayangannya ―ia belum punya nama itu jurus itu― dimana dengan melemparkan kunai itu pada bayangan seseorang, seseorang itu takkan bisa bergerak, namun tiga lawan satu?

Yang benar saja.

Di saat itulah, Tim 10 datang membantu, juga laki-laki berpakaian serba hijau yang tengah terkapar tak jauh di samping kanannya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga ia tak menyadari kedatangan Sakura ―entah darimana― yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di cengkeraman ninja bunyi perempuan itu.

Gadis pink itu dengan beraninya ―sama seperti sekarang― memotong rambut pink panjangnya dan dengan sebiji kunai melawan balik ninja-ninja itu. Tindakan ceroboh menurut Shikazu. Walaupun sama-sama mengandalkan kunai, setidaknya kunainya berbeda dengan kunai gadis itu.

Selanjutnya, ia jelas tak salah dengar telah mendengar suara erangan dari Sasuke waktu itu yang ia lindungi di belakangnya yang berujung seperti ini.

"Menyingkir dariku!"

"Akh!"

Ditatapnya horor Sasuke yang menarik paksa tangan Sakura yang melingkar di badannya dan dilemparnya gadis itu tak jauh dari tubuh Lee ―ninja serba hijau―. Tak hanya dia, bahkan Tim 10 juga tampak terdiam dengan perlakuan kasar Sasuke. Walaupun di hutan ini, mereka adalah lawan, tapi mereka masih berasal dari satu akademi, mereka juga masih kawan.

_Ini jelas bukan seperti Sasuke, _pikir Shikazu mantap. Ia semakin yakin bahwa segel itu mempengaruhi kesadaran Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana menyadarkannya? Segel itu mengontrolnya, ini tidak baik," gumamnya mulai panik. Kepalanya berputar, berusaha mencari cara atau strategi untuk menghentikan Sasuke.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri. _Andai saja ada cakra Naruto yang besar itu, mungkinkah bisa membantu?_

Merasa tak bisa memanfaatkan Naruto, ia memikirkan cara lain. Seingatnya, Sasuke itu sering mengeluarkan jurus bola apinya, apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan elemen cakra yang ia punya? Kalau memang benar, maka api akan kalah dengan air. Ia masih punya sebotol air untuk perjalanan mereka, tak ada salahnya digunakan.

Diambilnya sebotol air itu. Di saat bersamaan, ia mengeluarkan cakranya sambil mengingat kembali pengendian cakra yang diajarkan Kakashi-sensei kepada mereka. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Lalu, dikeluarkannya air tersebut hingga membentuk gelembung air lebih besar dari kepalan tangannya pada telapak tangannya. Tangan kanannya meraih dua kunai cakra bayangan ―sepertinya ia harus mulai mencari nama untuk kunainya― dari kantongnya dan matanya mulai bersiap.

Ia tak tahu apa ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi lebih baik dicoba. Sekali lagi, ia melihat Tim 10, Lee, dan Sakura yang sudah tampak lemah.

_Terimakasih Minna telah membantu, aku tak akan membahayakan kalian lebih dari ini, _pikirnya.

Set

Dengan gerakan cepat, dilemparnya kunai itu tepat ke bayangan Sasuke dan ia mulai berlari ke arahnya. Seketika tubuh Sasuke terkunci. Shikazu mungkin tak bisa menggunakan jurus bayangan seperti kakaknya, tapi bukan berarti tak ada jalan. Ia masih bisa menghentikan bayangan lawan walaupun dengan bantuan alat.

Semakin dekat, ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaannya, tapi ia membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kesadaran laki-laki itu mungkin saja telah direnggut, namun mata itu ―mata sharinggan itu― tetap mata Sasuke. Ada sebersit harapan bahwa Sasuke tak sepenuhnya dikendalikan.

Begitu berhadapan dengan Sasuke, tanpa seizin laki-laki itu, diulurkannya gelembung air di tangannya tepat ke leher dimana segel hitam itu tertancap. Sekali lagi, ia memberikan senyumannya pada pemuda itu.

"_Daijoubu, Sasuke!"_

_Semoga ini berhasil, _batinnya.

Dan gelembung air yang dibawanya pecah di leher Sasuke. Membuat si empunya sempat menegang. Tangannya masih bertengger di leher itu mengirimkan sebanyak mungkin cakranya untuk bisa dikenali Sasuke. Pelan-pelan, entah mengapa kesadarannya mulai hilang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Sasuke. Matanya mulai tampak sayu, apa yang di depannya tampak buram.

Namun, ia tak lagi melihat lingkaran cakra hitam dan ungu yang mengelilingi Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

**FLASHBACK END**

Setelah itu ia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi hingga ketika ia bangun, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah membawanya ke gedung ini. Mereka telah berhasil. Sejak saat itu, Shikazu mulai menaruh perhatian lebih pada kondisi Sasuke.

Ia masih belum mengerti mengapa ia bisa tak sadarkan diri waktu itu, tapi untuk sekarang, ia harus fokus pada pertandingannya.

Kakashi-sensei sudah kembali. Kini giliran Shikazu yang bertanding. Dan lawannya adalah…

Yamanaka Ino.

Sayang sekali Sasuke tak bisa melihat pertarungannya. Tak apalah, yang penting Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei ada untuknya.

"Yamanakan Ino melawan Nara Shikazu. Silahkan menuju arena," kata wasit.

Shikazu bersiap. Setelah mendapat beberapa arahan dari Kakashi-sensei, Shikazu turun menuju arena.

"Kenapa nama Shikazu terdengar familiar ya? Kakashi-sensei! Kau merasakannya juga kan? Nama keluarga Shikazu tak terdengar asing," ucap Naruto dengan tampang seriusnya. Bahkan tangan kanannya sudah bertengger di dagunya. Benar-benar sok berpikir.

Mendengarnya, Kakashi-sensei hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. 'Kenapa muridku sebodoh ini?' pikirnya.

"Kalau kau berhasil menemukan jawabannya, jangan lupa bercerita padaku ya. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita menikmati pertandingannya saja?" saran Kakashi.

"Hmmm… Baiklah 'ttebayo."

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Shikazu dan Ino saling melempar serangan satu sama lain. Gerakan mereka hampir mirip, menyerang dan balik diserang, seperti itu hingga sepuluh menit ke depan. Tampak tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat mengeluarkan jutsu. Hingga detik berikutnya mulai terlihat ada perubahan.

"Kupikir aku akan melawan Jidat, sayang sekali Shikazu-chan, kau justru harus berhadapan denganku," remeh Ino.

Ino hanya mengedikkan sebelah alisnya. _Siapa juga yang ingin melawanmu. Aku sih terserah,_ pikir Shikazu.

Merasa gertakannya tak dibalas, Ino bertanya, "Kenapa diam saja?"

Mereka berdua masih berusaha mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Aku kan bukan Jidat, mana mungkin aku secerewet dia," balasnya acuh. Namun, entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan aura gelap di salah satu tribun. _Aaah, aku membuat marah seseorang,_ batinnya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengarkan seseorang menenangkan sambil menyebut nama Haruno Sakura.

Kemudian, tau kan seperti apa reaksi Ino. Mengamuklah gadis penyuka warna ungu itu.

"KAU ITU YA!"

Ino mulai menerjangnya. Ia membuat segel tangan dan kalau Shikazu tak salah, segel itu…

Dengan cepat, ia mundur dari posisinya.

"Jurus bola api!" (#author ingat Ino bisa menggunakan jurus api di Boruto kalau nggk salah)

Sebuah bola api berukuran besar terarah kepadanya.

"_Kuso!_" Tanpa sempat menghindar lebih jauh lagi, Shikazu melempar kunainya ke arah Ino berada, pun tidak benar-benar mengenai Ino, setidaknya kunai itu bisa megalihkan perhatian Ino dan bola api itu reda.

"Kau boleh juga Shikazu-chan. Tapi, kali ini aku akan lebih serius," kata Ino sembari mengatur nafas.

"Kita sama-sama tahu kemampuan masing-masing, Ino."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Tentu saja aku takkan membiarkanmu menang. HIYAAA!"

Dan mereka kembali bertarung, kali ini sama-sama menggunakan taijutsu. Shikazu tak terlalu bisa menggunakan taijutsu, tapi ia sempat mengamati Lee menggunakan taijutsu saat di aula tadi. Ia mungkin bisa mempraktekkannya.

Ino melancarkan tendangannya ke perut Shikazu, dengan cekatan Shikazu menunduk dan balik menendang kaki Ino, membuat Ino terjatuh. Tanpa membiarkan Ino bangkit, ia mengepalkan tangannya berniat memukul perut Ino, namun berhasil ditahan Ino.

"A-aku juga takkan membiarkanmu menang. HIYAAA!"

Didorongnya tubuh Shikazu yang memang sedikit lebih pendek darinya dan juga lebih ringan dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat Shikazu terjatuh.

Keadaan berbalik. Ino kini berdiri dan berniat memukul perut Shikazu. Shikazu berputar di lantai ke kanan, menghindari pukulan Ino. Namun, Ino mengejarnya sambil bersiap memukulnya lagi.

Kali ini Shikazu bersiap, ia menghadang pukulan Ino dengan lengan bawahnya. Berhubung ia yang secara fisik memang tak sekuat Ino ―atau paling tidak belum sekuat itu―, ia tak bisa mendorong Ino selayaknya Ino mendorongnya tadi. Ia harus bisa bertahan sambil memikirkan serangan berikutnya.

"SHIKAZUUUU! JANGAN MENYERAH!"

_Suara itu mengganggu, _batin mereka berdua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto pelakunya.

"Kheh! A-aku punya Naruto, si-siapa yang kau pikir bisa meneriaki-mu se-seperti dia?" Shikazu berseringai.

Ino tahu benar apa yang dimaksud Shikazu. Gadis itu membandingkan tim-nya yang jelas tak mungkin baik Shikamaru maupun Chouji mau meneriakkan dukungan seperti Naruto.

"Ka-kau jangan membuatku e-EMOSI!"

Duak

Tiba-tiba Ino terjatuh, lututnya sakit luar biasa. Begitu ia menoleh, dilihatnya Shikazu yang mulai berdiri.

_Dia, dia menendangku saat aku lengah, _pikir Ino kemudian berdiri.

Lantas saja, mereka saling menjauh satu sama lain.

"Ino! Kau harus bisa mengontrol emosimu, bukankah jurus andalanmu ada di sini?" Shikazu menunjuk kepalanya sendiri, mengisyaratkan bahwa jurus andalan keluarga Yamanaka belum dikeluarkan Ino sama sekali. Bukan berarti ia mau jadi korban jurus itu sih. Tapi, entah perasaannya saja atau memang Ino tak serius menghadapi dirinya yang notabene memang tak bisa mengeluarkan jurus keluarganya?

Mungkinkah Ino merasa tak adil bila ia menggunakan jurus klan Yamanaka sementara Shikazu tak bisa mengeluarkan jurus keluarganya?

Atau…

Shikazu menoleh ke atas, tepat menatap langsung kakaknya yang juga tengah balik menatapnya. Tatapannya terasa mengintimidasi.

_Mungkinkah Oniichan yang meminta Ino menahan diri? Kheh!_

Ia kembali fokus ke arana. "Bagaimana aku bisa berkembang bila seperti itu?" gumamnya.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terpikirkan olehnya.

"Kita akhiri ini Ino, aku sudah mulai lelah," teriaknya lantang. Tatapannya menampakkan keyakinan. Ia akan buktikan kalau ia sebenarnya bisa. Kalaupun tidak menang, setidaknya ia tak kalah.

Di dalam benaknya, ia bisa mendengarkan irama pembangkit semangat.

"SHIKAZUUU! KALAHKAN DIA 'TTEBAYO!" dan irama itu tiba-tiba hilang tergantikan suara cempreng pembangkit semangat milik Naruto.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipisnya. "_URUSAI-_BERISIK!" teriaknya balik pada pemuda kuning itu.

"KAU HARUS MENANG, TUNJUKKAN KEKUATANMU YANG SESUNGGUHNYA."

"_WAKATTA-_AKU MENGERTI! SEKARANG, BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK, BAKA!"

Dan cengiran Naruto menutup drama mereka. Diam-diam Shikazu tersenyum dengan tingkah rekan satu timnya itu. Ia kembali fokus ke depan. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kunai biasa, sementara tangan kanannya memegang kunai cakra bayangannya.

Kali ini ia mulai menyerang. Dilihatnya Ino yang juga memengang satu kunai, bersiap bertarung lagi.

Tang tang

Bunyi kunai saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Shikazu tak segan-segan memanfaatkan apa yang dia bisa untuk menjatuhkan Ino, termasuk menggunakan kunai dan taijutsu secara bersamaan. Ia ingat sedikit gerakan Lee, dan ia menggunakan sekarang.

Di depannya, Ino tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Shikazu. Ia mengenal dekat kakak gadis itu, paling tidak ia punya pandangan kemana arah serangan Shikazu. Shikamaru jenius, tak menutup kemungkinan Shikazu sama jeniusnya, mungkin sedikit di bawah Shikamaru. Entah berapa kemampuan otak kedua bersaudara itu, kalau memang kondisi membuatnya mau tak mau mengeluarkan jurus Yamanaka, ia tak akan segan-segan melakukannya.

Shikazu terus menyerang, Ino terus menghadang. Seperti itu terus hingga ketika Shikazu berbalik sekedar untuk memutar badan dan menyiapkan tendangannya, tiba-tiba sekumpulan helai rambut pirang panjang mengenai mukanya. Refleks saja, kunai biasa miliknya ia lepas dan ia melangkah mundur.

_Apa-apaan rambut tadi? _heran Shikazu. Sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang kunai terangkat untuk membersihkan sisa rambut itu dari mukanya yang menutupi pandangannya.

Tunggu! Sisa rambut?

Begitu pandangannya sudah jernih, apa yang dilihatnya tak ayal membuatnya shock. Ino memotong rambut panjangnya sendiri yang kini tengah berceceran di tengah mereka.

Yang benar saja? Ino…memotong rambutnya? Rambut kesayangannya?

Ini bagaikan tamparan keras untuk Shikazu.

_Apa yang kau rencanakan, Ino?_ Pikirnya.

Ia sudah akan menyerang Ino ketika tiba-tiba kakinya tak bisa melangkah.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

"Aku menangkapmu, Shikazu-chan!"

Dan dilihatnya Ino yang duduk di lantai sambil berseringai ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya di depannya terhubung dengan helaian rambutnya.

_Mungkinkah…_

Matanya terbelalak begitu menyadari apa yang direncanakan Ino.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu mengorbankan rambutku untuk hal yang sia-sia."

Shikazu menunduk melihat kakinya yang tak bisa digerakkan. Rambut-rambut Ino sengaja disebarkan sebagai media untuk mengalirkan cakranya untuk menangkap Shikazu. Sebuah usaha yang cerdik. Dan lagi, sejak kapan Ino belajar mengalirkan cakra seperti ini?

Dan sudah bisa ia tebak apa yang akan dilakukan Ino. Bukan tanpa alasan adanya Ino-Shika-Cho di susunan ninja Konoha. Tim itu terbentuk karena sesuatu. Namun, sekarang mengingat tidak adanya Shikamaru di samping Ino membuat Ino harus mencari cara lain agar target jurus _shintenshin_-nya tidak bergerak.

Karena apabila sedikit saja Ino meleset, hal itu malah akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

_Kheh!_ _Ino, kau hebat juga, _batin Shikazu. _Tapi, kupastikan kau tak akan mendapat apa yang kau mau. Sehebat apapun tali cakramu menahan kakiku, tetap berbeda dengan jurus bayangan Oniichan._

Dan itu lah kelemahannya. Juga menjadi kesempatan Shikazu.

Dilihatnya Ino yang mengangkat tangannya membentuk segel khas jurus klan Yamanakan tepat diarahkan kepadanya. Sempat ia dengar pekikan kaget beberapa ninja di tribun, termasuk Naruto yang menanti-nanti akan apa yang dilakukan Ino, tapi Shikazu juga sudah bersiap.

Tangan kanannya yang masih memegang kunai cakranya, dengan pelan-pelan ia arahkan tepat ke bayangannya sendiri. Tangan kirinya ia pastikan selalu menempel tubuhnya dan ia berdiri lebih rileks lagi.

Begitu sudut bibir merah cantik gadis yang lebih tua ―hampir 3 tahun― di depannya mulai mengeluarkan suara, dilepaskannya kunai cakra bayangannya.

"_Shintenshin no jutsu!_"

Deg

Jleb

Kunai di tangan Shikazu saat itu pula jatuh.

Tubuh Ino lunglai dan ambruk menyentuh lantai. Suasana area pertandingan menjadi sunyi, tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat, menanti-nanti akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ino harusnya sudah bisa memasuki tubuh Shikazu kan, Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji masih setia dengan keripik kentangnya.

Sebelum Shikamaru menjawab, pekikan Naruto yang kelewat keras menarik perhatian orang-orang di situ. "APA MAKSUDMU? Maksudmu, Ino merasuki Shikazu?" terlihat jelas tampang khawatir Naruto.

Diam-diam Kakashi memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. _Hebat juga pendengaranmu, Naruto. Padahal mereka berdiri agak jauh dari kita,_ batin Kakashi-sensei cukup bangga.

"Benar. Jadi, yang ada di tubuh Shikazu sekarang ini adalah Ino. Tapi, kenapa dia masih bergeming?" heran Chouji mulai mendekati Naruto diikuti Shikamaru dan Asuma-sensei, Pengawas Tim 10. "Lagipula harusnya kau sudah tahu tentang _kakkei genkei_ teman-teman kita."

"Tapi kenapa Ino melakukan itu? Bagaimana Ino bisa menang hanya dengan itu?" tanya lagi Naruto.

"Mungkin saja Ino berniat membuat Shikazu mengaku kalah?" tebak Asuma-sensei.

Naruto kembali menatap nanar arena. Benar juga, kalau Ino tengah merasuki Shikazu, cara untuk Ino bisa menang adalah dengan membuat Shikazu mengaku kalah. Tapi, kenapa mereka masih diam saja?

"_NANI SORE―_APA-APAAN INI? KENAPAAAA?" teriak itu menggema dari arena pertandingan. Shikazu berteriak dengan lancang dengan tubuh yang masih bergeming.

Shikamaru bahkan harus menutup telinganya. Ini jelas bukan karakter adiknya. Sekeras apapun Shikazu berteriak, takkan sekeras ini.

"HEII! KELUAR DARI TUBUH SHIKAZU, 'TTEBAYO!" Naruto, yah~ Naruto.

"_URUSAAIII!" _Shikazu ―Ino― yang tak juga bergerak dan tak menoleh ke arah tribun tempat Tim 7 dan Tim 10 berada. Ino sudah susah payah membuat rencananya, tapi ia masih lengah. Ia akan membuat Shikazu menyerah, tapi kalau begini bagaimana bisa ia mengangkat tangan? Menoleh saja tak bisa.

Benar. Ia terjebak dalam jurus Shikazu sendiri. Seingatnya, Shikazu kan tak bisa menguasai jurus bayangan, kan?

_Mungkinkah…_

_Mou―sudahlah! Lebih baik dicoba daripada tidak sama sekali_, pikirnya.

Diliriknya wasit yang juga tengah berjalan ke tengah arena, mungkin merasa aneh dengan pertarungan yang tak kunjung berakhir ini.

Dengan mantap, Ino―di dalam tubuh Shikazu― berucap, "Aku, Nara Shikazu, dengan ini mengaku kalah dari Yamanaka Ino."

Dapat ia rasakan aura tak terima Naruto dari tribun. _Bodo amat dengan Naruto, _pikirnya.

"Kau harus mengangkat tanganmu, Nara Shikazu-san," kata wasit pada akhirnya.

"Tapi aku sudah mengaku kalah, apa itu tidak cukup? Ino lebih kuat dariku."

Sebelah alis wasit itu terangkat. "Bagaimana kau membuktikannya? Justru dia yang tak sadarkan diri di sana."

Shikazu ―Ino mendecih, "Ino merasukiku. Aku akan tetap seperti ini kalau tidak mengikuti keinginannya."

_Pelan-pelan, Ino, buat mereka percaya kau adalah Shikazu yang asli dan bukan Ino yang merasuki tubuh Shikazu, _pikir Ino.

"Baiklah, ini mungkin jurus klan Yamanaka yang lain, tapi apapun itu yang mengaku kalah harus mengangkat tangannya," balas wasit itu keuh-keuh.

Dapat ia dengar pekikan senang Naruto di tribun sana.

"A-aku tidak bisa," gumamnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa." Kali ini ia bersuara lebih lantang. "Pokoknya, aku mengaku kalah. Aku lelah. Biarkan Ino menang dan selesaikan pertandingan ini."

Tampak di depan sana, wasit tengah memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil. Ino pun dibuat harus bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Dilihatnya sang wasit mulai menggerakkan bibirnya tanda akan bersuara, namun yang keluar selanjutnya bukanlah suara sang wasit, melainkan suara seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya semenjak di kandungan, hiperbola memang.

"Sudahlah, Ino! Hentikan saja. Menang atau kalah tak penting juga."

Suara itu terdengar tengah mendekat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru yang punya pemikiran se-simpel itu? Diikuti dua langkah berat lainnya.

Sosok itu akhirnya berhenti di depannya.

"Bagimu mungkin tak penting, bagiku tidak," gerutu Ino.

Dilihatnya teman satu timnya itu menghela nafas, untuk kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya.

_Tersenyum? Shikamaru…tersenyum? Padanya?_

"Kau sudah bekerja keras. Kau hebat." Dirasakannya tangan laki-laki itu terangkat untuk mengacak rambutnya.

"Hei! Aku di sini masih Ino. Ingat ya, I-N-O." Mungkin dalam keadaan normal, ia akan menambahkan, _"Shikamaru, kau tidak sedang demam, kan? Ada angin apa kau memuji gadis merepotkan sepertiku?"_

"Tahu. Aku tak sebodoh yang kau anggap."

_Justru sebaliknya, _batin Ino masih menganga.

Dua orang lain yang tiba di sampingnya, dapat ia rasakan auranya seperti orang dewasa. Mungkinkah Asuma-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei?

"Lagipula untuk apa kau memaksakan menang kalau dalam keadaan normal, kalian hanya akan seperti ini terus? Kecuali kalau―"

Pemuda itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan bergerak menunduk tampak mengambil sesuatu dari lantai.

Pluk

Begitu Shikamaru bediri sambil membawa sebuah kunai, saat itu Ino sudah bisa bergerak untuk pertama kalinya di dalam tubuh Shikazu.

"―seseorang mencabut kunai ini atau membantumu kembali ke tubuhmu dengan cara lain. Hmm, siapa yang bisa menebak?"

_Dasar, kenapa Shikamaru selalu benar, sih?_

Saat ia menoleh, ia bisa melihat Asuma-sensei tersenyum padanya sambil mengacungkan ibu jari padanya, pertanda ia bangga dengannya. Ya, Ino akui cakranya mengikat kaki Shikazu lumayan keren. Itu teknik yang ia pelajari sendiri.

"Sekarang, kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu, kan?" tanya Shikamaru setengah memerintah.

"Iya, iya, Rusa," jawab Ino asal. Mana mungkin Shikamaru membiarkan tubuh adiknya dirasuki lama-lama.

Ino bisa melihat tubuhnya sendiri, yang tak jauh dari posisi wasit berdiri, tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dapat ia lihat peluh mengalir di pelipisnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, melihat dirinya sendiri yang tak berdaya di depan sana mengingatkannya akan Shikazu yang setiap pagi cemberut karena kalah dari lomba berlarinya ke kelas dengan gadis itu. Mungkin tindakan Shikazu di detik-detik terakhir tadi adalah bukti balas dendam kekesalannya karena selalu kalah argument darinya.

_Kau semakin hebat, Shikazu, _pikir Ino. _Dan bodohnya diriku yang tak menyadari kunai tadi. Aku harus berhenti meremehkannya._

Seulas senyum ia kembangkan. Tampak ia cukup puas dengan hasil akhir yang akan diumumkan sang wasit. Lagipula ia juga sudah lelah, bukan?

Dengan satu anggukan ke arah sang wasit, ia mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk segel untuk kemudian kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"KATS!"

Dan tubuh gadis bermabut megenta itu seketika lunglai yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Kakashi-sensei di belakangnya. Sementara tubuh lain agak jauh di sana mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya.

"Dan pertandingan ini berakhir. Kuumumkan bahwa hasil pertandingan Yamanaka Ino vs Nara Shikazu adalah seri."

Ultimatum tersebut membawa kelegaan bagi sebagian penghuni ruangan itu dan kegugupan untuk sebagian yang lain ―yang belum disebutkan namanya untuk bertanding―.

Kakashi-sensei menggendong tubuh Shikazu untuk kembali ke tribun diikuti Asuma-sensei yang juga membantu Ino yang sudah sadarkan diri sepenuhnya. Shikamaru, entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping duo Naruto-Chouji.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Kakashi yang menidurkan Shikazu di dinding di belakang mereka. Tampaknya gadis itu benar-benar kelelahan hingga langsung tertidur seperti itu.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Iya, Naruto?" Kakashi berbalik untuk mendapati Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

_Ada apa lagi dengan anak ini? _Pikirnya

"Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya." Nada bicaranya pun terdengar serius.

"Lalu?"

Entah bagaimana, Tim 10 juga menaruh perhatian padanya, seolah-olah bukan tipikal Naruto berbicara serius seperti itu.

"Shikazu―"

Deg

Tanpa menurunkan level keseriusannya, ia berucap, "―adalah adik Nara Shikamaru."

Daebak

Selanjutnya, dapat dilihat oleh ninja-ninja lain di ruangan itu, di salah satu sisi tribun sekelompok genin+jounin tengah terjerembab berjamaah oleh sebuah fakta yang…

Begitulah Naruto.

**()()()()()()()()**

_Dou, Minna?_

Aku sedang berusaha menggambar sosok Shikazu utuh serta mewarnainya. Secara ilustrasi, Shikazu itu tingginya sama dengan Naruto, rambutnya juga diikat di belakang sama pada umumnya klan Nara, tapi tentu saja tak se-nanas rambut Shikamaru, hampir mirip dengan Anko untuk rambut belakangnya, hanya saja Shikazu sedikit lebih panjang.

Rambut depannya, atau sebut saja poni, mmmm, dia punya belahan rambut di samping kanan, jadi tidak seperti Sakura yang belahan rambutnya di tengah. Poni samping kirinya panjang sampai ke dada, tapi ada beberapa poni kecil yang hampir menutupi mata. Poni kanannya lebih tipis dari poni kirinya dan lebih pendek. Seperti karakter perempuan berambut kuning di anime 'Kaleido', hanya saja poni kanannya lebih pendek.

Terus, dia pakai rompi kain warna putih-kuning(warna baju yang dipakai Shikamaru di Boruto) agak menutupi kaos jarring-jaring hitam keabu-abuan yang juga dipakai Shikamaru (versi genin) atau Hinata di balik jaket tebalnya. Lengan rompi kainnya panjang sampai di pergelangan tangan. Dia memutuskan untuk memakai pelindung kepala sama seperti kakaknya di lengan atasnya.

Celananya coklat gelap pendek, setengah paha dengan sepatu(sandal ninja) yang panjang hingga di bawah lutut yang warnanya sama dengan celananya.

Well! Sudah punya gambaran?

Dan ralat, warna mata dan rambutnya magenta (ada sekumpulan helai rambut sebelah kiri yang warnanya ungu muda seperti baju hinata), soalnya di chapter pertama aku salah ketik 'delima', delima itu cenderung merah dan aku tak suka.

Untuk bentuk matanya, aku lebih suka bentuk mata Ino genin yang lebar tapi nggak bulat, beda seperti mata Sakura yang cenderung bulat yang tampak kurang tegas. Bentuk alisnya panjang, tapi tampak polos. Tahulah kalian kalau anime itu tengah bersikap polos bentuk alisnya bagaimana.

Nggak setiap waktu Shikazu tampak polos kok, hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu. Dia smily person, tapi senyumnya itu nggak sampai membuat mata sampai melengkung kayak Naruto, seolah masih menjaga wibawanya, kecuali kalau tengah tertawa tentunya.

Dan dia nggak se-cerewet Sakura dan Ino kok. Dia juga nggak memukul kayak Sakura, mungkin sedikit menjitak iya,, tapi berhubung dia sangat muda, dia punya respek sama Naruto yang lebih tua. Lihat aja kakaknya yang nggak suka dekat-dekat dengan perempuan cerewet, mana mau Shikazu jadi cerewet?

Jaaa, review wa dou?


	3. Discover

**Warning! Kejadian yang diceritakan berdasarkan episode atau momen yang diinginkan Author.**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nara Shikazu**

**Discover**

Naruto akhirnya berhasil menuju babak selanjutnya. Sasuke juga. Pertandingan seri Shikazu dan Ino membuat Shikazu tidak bisa maju ke babak berikutnya. Sasuke secara khusus dididik oleh Kakashi-sensei. Naruto berlatih dengan salah seorang Sannin legendaris. Shikazu tak begitu mengerti tentang sejarah Sannin, yang pasti seseorang yang bernama Jiraiya itu benar-benar hebat.

Ini merupakan kesempatan Shikazu untuk bisa beristirahat. Ia juga menyempatkan dirinya untuk bermain dengan Ino di toko bunganya. Di samping itu, ia juga tetap berlatih jurus bayangan keluarganya yang masih saja sulit untuk dikendalikan. Ia lumayan bisa untuk membuat bayangannya bergerak walaupun belum bisa mengunci bayangan lawan. Shikazu sudah cukup bangga dengan itu.

Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk membawakan sesuatu kepada teman-temannya yang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha bersama Ino. Ino membawakan bunga mawar untuk Sasuke dan bunga lain untuk Lee, sementara Shikazu memutuskan untuk membawakan buah dan obat pendukung yang diambilnya dari hutan Nara.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Srek, pintu dibuka.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika menemukan seorang Haruno Sakura ada di tengah ruangan.

"Sakura-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shikazu sambil berjalan menuju laci di samping ranjang tidur Sasuke untuk meletakan buah. Sepanjang penglihatannya ia tak menemukan Sasuke dimana-mana. Yah, kurang lebih ia tahu dimana pemuda itu sekarang.

"Aku hanya menjenguk Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura menunduk. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Lalu dimana dia, Jidat? Kau tidak melakukan hal gila padanya, kan?" balas tanya Ino. Tangannya sudah lebih dulu mengganti tanaman bunga yang ada di jendela dengan bunganya sendiri.

"Hei! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Saat aku datang, dia sudah tak ada di sini."

"Bagaimana kami bisa mempercayaimu?"

Sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu di antara dua gadis sahabat itu, hingga aura pertengkaran mereka terasa tak mengenakkan. Shikazu yang melihatnya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku juga barusan datang sebelum kau datang, Ino-pig."

Dan terjadilah adu tatap di antara mereka. Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau banyak sekali penggemar wanita dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan dua gadis berambut pirang dan pink itu menjadi bagiannya. Bukan berarti Shikazu sebuah pengecualian, Shikazu cukup mengakui kalau Sasuke itu tampan, lebih tampan dari kakaknya malah, tapi ia tak bodoh untuk tergila-gila seperti mereka.

Shikazu sadar dia masih muda untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia lebih baik fokus pada latihan bayangannya.

"Sasuke sedang berlatih dengan Kakashi-sensei untuk pertandingan berikutnya." Akhirnya Shikazu ikut bersuara. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap mereka berdua yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Aku mau menjenguk Lee dulu, kalian mau ikut?"

"Tujuan kita di sini memang untuk menjenguknya, kan? Ayo Shikazu!" ajak Ino beranjak menuju pintu.

"Sakura-san tidak ikut?" tanya Shikazu.

Gadis itu tampak tersentak dari lamunannya. "Ah, tapi aku tidak bawa apapun untuk Lee."

"Tidak apa, mengetahui ada orang yang berbaik hati menjenguknya, aku rasa Lee sudah cukup senang," kata Shikazu tersenyum.

Dengan begitu, ketiga kunoichi tersebut berjalan beriringan menuju kamar tujuan mereka selanjutnya. Kamar Lee. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti di antara ketiganya. Shikazu yang berada di tengah dan memang tak ada riwayat masalah apapun dengan kedua kunoichi di samping kanan dan kirinya itu hanya bisa pasrah berada di antara ketegangan yang ditimbulkan Sakura-Ino.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan ruangannya Lee untuk lagi-lagi mendapati bahwa si pemilik ruangan tidak ada di ruangannya.

"Kemana juga dia?" gumam Ino. "Tubuhnya luka parah waktu itu."

"Untuk seorang seperti Lee, mungkinkah ia tengah berlatih juga sekarang?" tanya Shikazu sembari mengingat-ingat karakter teman serba hijaunya itu.

"Tapi itu sangat bahaya. Dengan kondisinya seperti itu…" mereka kembali teringat pertandingan Lee dengan Gaara. "Tak mungkin ia bisa melanjutkan latihan."

Hening di ruangan itu.

Mereka bertiga sadar, mereka berada di kerumunan hewan ganas. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Lee. Terutama Lee. Pemuda itu seolah tak akan berhenti berusaha sebelum nyawanya melayang. Shikazu tak habis pikir dengan tingkah-tingkah seperti itu. Tak seperti dirinya, Shikazu tahu betul kemampuannya dan batas yang dimilikinya. Kalaupun pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menguasai jurus bayangan keluarganya, ia akan mencari jalan lain menjadi ninja yang bisa diandalkan.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju laci Lee untuk meletakkan buah dan obat. Dibukanya laci tersebut dan ia menemukan beberapa sobekan kertas yang sudah terisi. Diambilnya salah satu yang masih punya banyak ruang kosong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura mendekat.

"Aku sedang menulis pesan untuk Lee," jawabnya. Ia hanya menulis sekedar nasehat untuk Lee dan kata-kata pendukung agar pemuda itu tak memaksakan diri.

"_Dekita! _Selesai!"

Ia meletakkan pesannya di ranjang bersama dengan buah-buahnya.

"Aku akan pulang setelah ini. Ino, Sakura-san, aku pergi dulu."

Dengan begitu ia meninggalkan dua kunoichi itu di ruangan Lee. Shikazu sadar, situasi tegang yang ia rasakan sedari tadi berasal dari dua kunoichi itu. Ia tahu betul mereka dulu bersahabat. Saat ia berumur 3 tahun, ia melihat kakaknya dan teman-temannya, termasuk Ino dan Sakura pergi bermain bersama. Ia tak salah juga melihat Naruto waktu itu. Berhubung ia yang saat itu masih kecil dan berada di gendongan sang ayah, ia tak bisa bersuara untuk ikut bermain dengan mereka.

Semakin besar, kala ia sudah diperbolehkan bermain dengan kakaknya di akademi, ia lebih sering mengikuti Ino kemana-mana, tentu saja membuatnya juga berteman dengan Sakura. Ino dan Sakura adalah teman dekat sepanjang penglihatannya.

Ia tak tahu pastinya kapan, tapi suatu hari mereka jarang lagi bermain bersama. Kalaupun bersama, yang ada mereka hanya akan bersaing dan bersaing. Tak jauh beda dengan ia bersaing dengan Ino setiap pagi, tapi kesannya berbeda dengan persaingan Ino dan Sakura.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sikap _fansgirling_ mereka terhadap Sasuke? Itu alasan yang paling mungkin yang bisa dipikirkannya.

Haah, entahlah. Untuk sekarang, ia biarkan dua mantan sahabat itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Memikirkan urusan orang lain sebenarnya sangatlah merepotkan ―ia yakin kakaknya juga sependapat dengannya―, salahkan sifatnya yang terlalu _observant_, membuatnya tanpa sadar memikirkannya.

Ia akhirnya sampai di kediaman Nara. Ia langsung menuju ruang tengah begitu mendapati sandal kakaknya di depan rumah. Kakaknya itu tidak sedang latihan? Pasti bolos lagi.

Ia masuk rumah dan berlari menuju bagian samping rumah.

Brak

Pintu geser itu ia buka kasar. Dan di tengah sana, tepat di depan papan Shogi, kakaknya tengah fokus menyusun strategi.

"Oniichan tidak latihan?" tanyanya sembari mendekat dan duduk di seberang kakaknya.

"Aku sudah merasa cukup latihan."

"Yakin? Bukan karena ingin bolos?"

"Asuma-sensei meliburkan kita hari ini. Bukannya kau bersama Ino tadi?"

Shikazu mengedikkan bahunya. "Iya sih, kita menjenguk teman-teman kita di rumah sakit." Tanpa diperintah, ia sudah menggerakkan salah satu bidak shogi di depannya.

Yah, seperti ini mereka kalau mereka punya waktu senggang. Mereka akan bermain shogi, pun hasilnya hanya akan tetap sama yaitu Shikamaru yang akan terus menang, bagi Shikazu, ini merupakan momen ia bisa curhat apapun dengan kakaknya.

"Ne Oniichan! Aku tahu Nii-chan tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menjadi kuat atau sejenisnya, tapi apabila Nii-chan punya keinginan untuk menjadi kuat dan ketika suatu saat ada seseorang yang menawarkan kekuatan itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Shikazu memecah keheningan.

Dilihatnya Shikamaru yang melirik padanya, mengirimkan tatapan curiga untuk kemudian kembali berkutik dengan shogi mereka.

"Tentu saja belajar padanya." Shikamaru menggerakkan satu bidaknya.

"_Sou-ka_? Tapi, apabila kekuatan itu menyakitimu sehingga harus disegel, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kali ini Shikazu menggerakkan bidaknya.

"Tak semua laki-laki itu sama, Shikazu. Kalau kau tanya aku, aku mungkin lebih memilih mencari cara untuk melepaskan kekuatan itu."

Shikamaru menggerakkan bidaknya.

"Jadi, Nii-chan tidak akan menerima kekuatan itu?"

Shikazu melanjutkan strategi permainannya.

"_Mendokusei!_ Kalau kau tanyakan hal ini pada ninja ambisius lainnya, mungkin mereka akan memilih untuk menguasai kekuatan itu dibandingkan menghilangkannya."

Shikamaru bisa membaca strategi Shikazu. Ia menggerakkan bidaknya yang lain.

Tak ada respon dari adiknya. Shikazu hanya menunduk sambil menggerakkan bidaknya, tampak sedikit melamun.

"Skakmat, kau terkepung!" kata Shikamaru.

Dan ia tak kaget ketika mendapati raut terkejut Shikazu.

"Aku lengaaahh!" tangan feminim itu menangkup kepalanya dan ia merengek di tempat duduknya, tapi hanya pura-pura. "Nii-chan _hidoi! _Kenapa tidak membiarkanku sekali saja menang? Kupikir itu tadi strategi yang bagus." Ya, melihat Nii-channya sudah menggerakkan bidaknya di awal tadi, ia terpikirkan untuk sedikit merubah strateginya.

"Oi!"

Shikazu terkesiap, "Eh?"

Mendapat panggilan serius itu, ia terpaksa mengakhiri acara mendramatisirnya. Kalau Nii-channya udah serius ia juga harus serius.

"Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

Ujian Chunin babak terakhir. Ia, bersama Ino, Chouji, dan Sakura tengah menonton di tribun pertandingan di tengah lapangan sana bersama penduduk Konoha lainnya. Sayang sekali ia tak bisa ikut bertanding di bawah sana karena hasil pertandingannya dengan Ino berujung seri. Tak apa, mungkin ini saatnya ia harus berterimakasih pada Naruto yang telah mendukungnya di ujian sebelumnya.

"NARUTOOOO! _GANBATTEEE_!"

Biarlah Ino meliriknya dengan tatapan anehnya ―karena bukan karakternya yang suka berteriak seperti itu―, bukannya bagus ia mendukung kawannya di bawah sana?

Ya. Naruto tengah melawan Hyuuga Neji sebagai lawan tandingnya.

Bagi Shikazu, Neji tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, sama-sama angkuh dan tak mau kalah. Naruto dan Neji adalah lawan yang cocok satu sama lain.

Naruto mendapat giliran pertama melawan Neji. Sekilas melihatnya, seolah keberuntungan ada di pihak Neji, mengingat pemuda itu berasal dari klan ternama di Konoha, klan Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan mata Byakugannya. Ia juga tak salah dengar telah mendengar bisik-bisik penonton di belakangnya yang membahas betapa hebatnya keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi, Shikazu tak mau terbawa suasana. Ia ada di pihak Naruto ―sudah pasti― dan ia ingin percaya kalau teman se-timnya itu hebat.

Buktinya, _kagebunshin_ Naruto berhasil mengerumuni Neji saat ini.

"_Sugoii!_ Tak kusangka Naruto bisa sekuat itu?" gumam Sakura di samping kirinya.

"Naruto mendapatkan sensei yang cocok untuknya. Dia berlatih keras untuk hari ini," jawab Shikazu dengan senyum bangganya.

"Cakra Naruto besar sekali," sahut Chouji. "Neji bahkan sudah kelelahan, dia masih bisa mengluarkan banyak bayangan."

"Kau benar. Aku pasti sudah kehabisan cakra kalau melawan Neji yang seperti itu," sahut Ino.

Shikazu diam termenung. Benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Chouji. Naruto memang aneh. Cakranya besar dan terkesan tak pernah habis. Bahkan, cakra Naruto punya karakter sendiri. Seperti… hewan buas, hawa yang mengerikan dan berbahaya.

_Cakra aneh apa yang dimiliki Naruto?_

Ia akan mencari tahu. Tapi, untuk saat ini…

"Naruto akan menang," kata Shikazu mantap, menarik perhatian ketiga temannya yang lain. "BERJUANGLAH NARUTOO!"

Ia tahu Naruto di bawah sana mendengarnya. Salah satu dari _bunshin_ Naruto mendongak ke atas dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Shikazu tak yakin yang barusan itu Naruto yang asli atau memang _bunshin_nya. Semua Naruto di bawah sana tampak sama.

Dengan diiringi senyuman dan keyakinan, Naruto mengakhiri pertarungannya dengan Neji. Diserangnya Neji dari bawah, kemudian _bunshin_ yang lain menendangnya dari atas. _Bunshin_ lain yang ada di kanan Neji juga sudah siap melayangkan pukulan. Hingga pukulan bertubi-tubi kemudian berhasil menghentikan gerakan Neji.

Naruto terengah-engah. Dia tetap mempertahankan fokusnya kala wasit memastikan kondisi Neji.

"Pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto!"

Pengumuman itu tak lantas menimbulkan sorakan, seolah para penonton yang menyaksikan benar-benar dibuat tak percaya dengan hasil akhir pertandingan. Mereka tak menyangka seorang Hyuuga Neji kalah dari Uzumaki Naruto.

"YOKATTAAA!"

Biarlah teriakannya menarik perhatian semua orang. Ia terlampau bahagia bahkan sampai berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Wuoooo! Dia beneran menang."

"Siapa sangka?"

"WOAA!"

Dan berbagai kericuhan lain mengikuti seiring dengan tepukan tangan yang meriah. Dan yang paling bahagia di antara semua penonton itu adalah Shikazu. Senyum tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya. Ia bahkan begitu yakin kalau tepukan tangannya adalah yang paling bersemangat di antara orang-orang di sana.

Shikazu tahu benar apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Sejak hari pertama mereka menjadi satu tim, ia sudah menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap kedua rekan satu timnya. Setiap ucapan, bahkan tingkah laku Naruto dan Sasuke tak lepas dari pengamatannya. Ia akui ia seperti mata-mata pengawas dua shinobi itu, tapi ia senang.

Terutama ketika ia, dengan mata kepala sendiri, melihat perjuangan sahabatnya membuahkan hasil.

_Kau sudah mulai diakui penduduk desa, Naruto, _batinnya bangga. Kemudian ia menoleh pada ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja menemui Naruto."

"Tapi Shikamaru setelah ini bertanding."

Shikazu melirik Ino sekilas lalu tersenyum, "Tolong ya, Ino. Dukung Onii-chan untukku."

Dengan begitu ia melesat pergi dari tribun untuk menemui Naruto di bawah sana. Teriakan Ino bahkan tak dihiraukannya. Lagipula, ini Shikamaru loh yang mereka bicarakan, mana suka kakaknya itu diditeriaki seperti tadi, kecuali kalau Ino yang melakukannya, pasti pengecualian.

Begitu dia sampai di lantai paling bawah gedung, ia bisa melihat Naruto yang beristirahat sambil membawa botol kecil dan jaketnya yang ia lepas.

"Naruto?" panggilnya.

Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dan tampak sumringah, "Shikazu-chan!" Ia lantas berdiri. "Aku menang, Shikazu-chan! Aku menang."

"Iya, aku tahu." Shikazu mendekat untuk mengamati kondisi Naruto lebih detail, "_Daijoubu ka_, Naruto-kun?"

"_Daijoubu 'ttebayo_. Hinata memberiku obat ini, katanya bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat." Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjukkan botol yang dimaksud tadi.

Dan benar, botol itu adalah botol obat. Shikazu memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tampak sadar akan sesuatu. Naruto, walaupun tanpa obat, lukanya tetap akan tertutup dengan cepat. Tubuh Naruto berbeda dengan tubuh manusia lain pada umumnya. Mungkinkah _kakkei genkei?_

Ia akan mencari tahu kalau ada waktu, sudah ia katakan sebelumnya, bukan?

"_Yokatta!_" Ia memeluk Naruto singkat. "_Omedetou!_ Kau telah menjadi ninja hebat, Naruto."

Naruto tampak tersipu malu, sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Benarkah? Aku masih merasa aku belum kuat."

"Hei! Kau hebat tadi. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Shikazu mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Aku harus bisa mengalahkan Sasuke lebih dulu baru bisa dikatakan hebat." Dengan tangan terkepal dan mata yang tampak begitu bersemangat, ia melanjutkan, "Aku pastikan aku akan menang melawan Teme! Hiyaaaa!"

Shikazu hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Naruto.

_Dasar laki-laki._

"Beristirahatlah! Kau sudah berjuang keras hari ini."

Naruto mengiriminya tatapan menyelidik. "Aku seperti pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya."

"Barusan itu adalah ungkapan yang wajar dikatakan kepada orang yang telah berusaha keras. Kakashi-sensei pernah mengatakannya pada kita, kan?"

"Ah! Kau benar."

"Kakashi-sensei juga pasti bangga denganmu." Setelah mengucapkannya, Shikazu tampak baru menyadari sesuatu. "Ne, Naruto! Kau melihat Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke?"

Yang ditanya tampak berpikir keras. "Tidak. Aku sedari tadi bersama pertapa genit, 'ttebayo."

Pertapa genit adalah panggilan untuk Jiraiya khusus oleh Naruto.

Shikazu menghela nafas. "_Sou ka?_"

"Kenapa, Shikazu-chan?" tanya Naruto yang mulai merasa khawatir.

"Bukannya hari ini Sasuke juga bertanding? Tapi, aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi."

"Kheh! Teme pasti takut dan tidak berani datang. Atau mungkin dia malu mengakui kalau aku bisa menang," sahut Naruto dengan bangganya.

Shikazu sangat tahu benar kalau kedua rekan se-timnya ini suka bersaing satu sama lain. Harga diri masing-masing dari mereka sangat tinggi hingga terkadang ia merasa kalau dirinya hanya pengganggu di persaingan mereka.

Perasaan itu pulalah yang kadang membuatnya tak percaya diri.

_'Kenapa kau tak memakainya? Seperti ratu, kau bisa membuat orangmu mengikutimu.'_

Kalau bukan karena kata-kata Sasuke waktu itu, mungkin ia sudah kehilangan semangat di tim ini.

Tapi, di sisi lain ia merasa ia lah yang paling mengerti kedua sahabatnya itu hingga ia tak segan-segan melayangkan jitakan pada kepala Naruto saat ini.

"Kita tahu betul kalau Sasuke tidak akan berbuat seperti itu," ia menyeringai. "Iya kan, Naruto?"

Dilihatnya Shikazu yang tersenyum horor kepadanya membuat mentalnya sedikit menciut, "Hentikan, Shikazu-chan! Kau menakutkan, 'ttebayo."

Shikazu adalah yang termuda di tim. Naruto sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Tapi, ada kalanya sosok polos imut itu mengeluarkan aura mengerikan. Aura yang biasa ia rasakan di sekitar para ibu-ibu yang mengejar diskon belanja.

Didengarnya helaan nafas Shikazu dan ia bisa melihat raut khawatir gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Dilihatnya mimik wajah Shikazu sudah kembali normal. "Kau, jangan lupa istirahat. Jangan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak penting, ok?"

Naruto menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya. "Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, 'ttebayo."

Dengan lambaian tangan, akhirnya mereka berpisah. Naruto mengamati punggung Shikazu yang kian menjauh. Ada yang aneh dari Shikazu yang Naruto rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu seolah memberi perhatian berbeda antara ia dan Sasuke.

Dipikirnya dulu, ia lah yang paling dekat dengan Shikazu. Bahkan ketika mereka mendapatkan misi melawan Zaku waktu itu dan ketika kaki kanan Shikazu terluka, gadis itu tak segan minta dirinya menggendongnya dibandingkan minta kepada Sasuke atau Kakashi-sensei. Mulai saat itulah ia merasa Shikazu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri yang bergantung pada kakaknya.

Tapi, perhatian Shikazu kini berbeda.

Shikazu lebih cenderung pendiam dan khawatir berlebihan terhadap Sasuke.

Menurutnya, tidak ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian berlebih dari Shikazu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian?"

Ia yakin, Shikazu sedang mencari Sasuke sekarang. Kedua temannya itu mengetahui sesuatu yang ia tak tahu.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Sebuah kejadian aneh terjadi di tengah-tengah pertandingan Sasuke melawan Gaara dari Suna. Sasuke datang terlambat bersama Kakashi-sensei tapi pertandingan tetap dilanjutkan. Setelah itu Kakashi naik ke tribun tak jauh dari posisinya duduk bersama Ino, Chouji, dan Sakura. Ekspresi mereka bertiga cukup beragam melihat pertandingan sengit antara Gaara dan Sasuke. Ino tampak paling ekspresif. Chouji cenderung diam dan was-was, mungkin karena yang dia tonton ini adalah rekannya yang beda level kemampuannya dengan dirinya. Sementara Sakura, perempuan itu banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi khawatir hampir di sepanjang pertandingan.

Shikazu sendiri, ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatiannya kali ini. Sosok yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya kini, Kakashi-sensei. Ia yakin benar Kakashi-sensei telah melatih Sasuke. Tentang segel di leher Sasuke, Shikazu yakin hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Kakashi-sensei.

_"Kalau Kakashi-sensei berani membiarkan Sasuke bertanding hari ini, berarti memang tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan," _pikir Shikazu. Tapi, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang janggal.

Ia menggeleng. Tidak seharusnya ia berpikiran buruk tentang Kakashi-sensei. Justru harusnya ia berterimakasih pada senseinya itu telah menyegel segel Orochimaru di leher Sasuke.

Ia kembali fokus pada pertandingan di bawah. Sasuke melawan Gaara. Sejak awal ia tahu kalau keduanya sama-sama kuat. Bahkan ia pikir, Sasuke-lah yang terkuat di antara rookie seangkatannya. Sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir pemuda itu akan kalah. Namun, saat melihat pertandingan Lee melawan Gaara, ia mulai ragu dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Gaara, ninja dari Suna, bagaimana ya mengatakannya, lebih dari seorang ninja, Gaara baginya adalah seperti monster.

"_Daijoubu!_ Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padanya," tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei bersuara, menarik perhatiannya.

Dilihatnya Shikazu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa aku terlihat meragukannya? Ini Sasuke loh yang bertanding."

Kakashi-sensei tampak tersentak kemudian tertawa, "HAHAHAHA! Kau mengerti benar tentang rekan timmu."

Ah, mungkin Kakashi saja yang terlalu berlebihan berpikir. Ada kalanya satu-satunya gadis di timnya itu tampak sangat polos, termasuk apa yang ada di benaknya.

Kakashi sudah akan mengacak rambut magenta muridnya kalau bukan karena ucapan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak mengajari sesuatu yang berbahaya padanya, kan, Kakashi-sensei?"

Eh?

"Aku tahu kau adalah Sensei kami, tapi aku belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu," lanjut Shikazu.

Ok, Kakashi tarik kembali pendapatnya.

"Aku hanya mengajarinya bebarapa jurus yang mungkin bisa dipakai untuk melawan Sabaku Gaara."

Gadis itu masih diam memberinya tatapan mencurigakan. Kakashi menghela nafas. "Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab apabila sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Dan Kakashi bersyukur, kalimat terakhirnya mampu menenangkan Shikazu. Gadis itu lantas kembali mengamati pertandingan, begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

Dimasukkannya kembali tangan yang sempat terulur tadi ke kantong celana jounin-nya. Sepertinya ia perlu berhati-hati ketika berbicara dengan muridnya yang satu ini. Kepolosannya bisa menjadi senjata balik mengambil informasi penting dari lawan. Dia hampir saja terkecoh. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, justru itu menjadi sesuatu yang menguntungkan.

Kheh

Ia tak menyangka ia mendapatkan tim yang menarik. Naruto yang mempunyai cakra luar biasa dan selalu mengejutkan, Sasuke yang seorang Uchiha, dan Shikazu. Sekilas, ia tampak biasa saja, bukan suatu ancaman. Namun, dibalik bayangan ia mampu mengelabuhi orang lain.

Terkesan cepat mengambil kesimpulan memang, tapi Kakashi merasa yakin dengan dugaannya kali ini.

Ia akan mengasah kemampuan gadis itu sebaik mungkin selama ia ditugaskan menjadi pengasuh mereka. Tentunya ia akan mendapatkan kepercayaan gadis itu lebih dulu. Pun, ia tak yakin apa yang membuat Shikazu kurang mempercayainya. Ia pun baru menyadarinya setelah mendapat tatapan lebih-mencurigakan barusan.

Namun, di balik masker hitam itu, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Sesuatu tengah terjadi. Semua penonton jatuh tertidur. Mereka terperangkap dalam genjutsu. Gay tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang punggungnya untuk menawarkan bantuan. Dilihatnya kursi penonton tempat Shikazu dan kawan-kawannya menonton. Semua tertidur kecuali Ino. (#bagiku yang paling masuk akal untuk tetap menyadari adanya genjutsu adalah Ino. Sakura mungkin juga menyadarinya, tapi Ino lebih masuk akal lagi.)

Sakura juga pelan-pelan terbangun. Kedua gadis itu berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Genjutsu. Sepertinya telah direncanakan," balas Ino.

"Ino, Sakura. Boleh minta tolong untuk membangunkan teman-teman kalian? Terutama dia." Kakashi mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Shikazu. Ia kemudian memanggil anjingnya, Pakkun. Dengan begitu ia bisa fokus menghadapi musuh-musuh yang mengganggu pertandingan bersama Gay serta mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Ino beranjak menuju Chouji sementara Sakura berusaha membangunkan Shikazu dari genjutsu itu.

Begitu kedua teman mereka terbangun, mereka pergi meninggalkan tribun itu hanya untuk mendapati Shikamaru dan Naruto yang ikut terkapar di atas tribun.

"Bahkan Shikamaru juga terkena genjutsu?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Wajar saja, menurutnya Shikamaru itu cukup pintar untuk menyadari adanya genjutsu yang menyerang mereka. Lebih lagi, Shikamaru sebenarnya jenius.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?" balas Ino. Ia mendekat pada rekan setimnya itu lalu menjewer salah satu telinganya, tepat yang terdapat anting Ino-Shika-Chou-nya. "Bangun, Rusa! Aktingmu murahan."

Dan yang selanjutnya mereka dengar adalah pekikan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba bangun minta telinganya dilepaskan. Kakak Shikazu itu… Sakura menggeleng, ia tak habis pikir.

"Sakura-san, bisa kau bangunkan Naruto? Ia sepertinya benar-benar tertidur," pinta Shikazu.

Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian membangunkan Naruto. Tak berapa lama, di bawahnya, mata biru shapire itu perlahan membuka. Emerald dan Shapire bertemu.

"Sa-Sakura-chan? Ah, apa aku sedang bermimpi?" rancau Naruto setengah sadar. Yang ditanya hanya menaikkan alis heran. Naruto selalu membayangkan suatu hari nanti bangun dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah sosok cantik idamannya ini. Tak menyangka ia bisa melihatnya sekarang. Oleh karenanya, apa ia bermimpi? Seingatnya ia tengah menonton pertandingan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Naruto? Sudah sadar?"

Namun, saat dari balik punggung Sakura seorang gadis berambut magenta tiba-tiba nongol dengan raut khawatirnya, ia baru sadar kalau ini bukan mimpi. Ia bangun seketika.

"Apa yang terjadi, 'ttebayo?" paniknya.

"Kau terkena genjutsu, bodoh. Kenapa kau tak hati-hati?" Nah, muncullah sifat Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Hehe, gomen ne Sakura-chan. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah."

"Kau-nya saja yang tak menyadari adanya genjutsu ini."

_'Syukurlah semua baik-baik saja,' _batin Shikazu. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, tempat Kakashi-sensei dan beberapa jounin lainnya melawan musuh mereka. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka lawan, tapi sepertinya memang sesuatu yang berbahaya tengah terjadi di Konoha. Memori terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Sasuke yang menembus perlindungan Gaara dengan Chidori yang diajarkan Kakashi-sensei dan darah yang mengalir dari pahanya.

AKH!

_'Sasuke! Dimana dia?'_

Menyadari ketidak adanya temannya itu di lapangan di bawah sana, ia menoleh pada Pakkun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tampaknya anjing summon milik senseinya itu mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ikuti aku!"

Ia langsung mengangguk. Pakkun kemudian melesat sementara ia berbalik kepada Naruto yang masih saja menampakkan cengirannya di depan Sakura. Mungkinkah dia tengah PDKT?

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ditariknya tangan Naruto, membawanya pergi mengikuti Pakkun.

"Ayo, Naruto!"

"Heh! Kita mau kemana, Shikazu-chan?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia menoleh pada kakaknya di belakang, "Nii-chan! Tolong back-up kami. Ino, Sakura-san, bisa tolong persiapkan bantuan medis?"

"CHOTTO! Memangnya ada apa? Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"NANTI AKU JELASKAN!"

Dengan begitu, ia pergi ―setengah menyeret― bersama Naruto meninggalkan Konoha, menuju tempat yang ia sendiri tak tahu kemana.

"Kita harus cepat, Naruto, sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke."

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Sampai di sini dulu. Dou, Minna?**

**Apa kalian bisa mendapatkan karakter Shikazu?**

**Next Chapter momen Naru-Sasu-Shika melawan Gaara.**

**Author pinginnya langsung ke momen Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, karena Shikazu bakal menemukan sesuatu dan pola pikirnya akan berubah, bahkan bakal berlawanan dengan...**

**Sudahlah, nggak surprise lagi jadinya ntar.**

**Ditunggu ya, #itupun kalau ada. *pundung**

**Reciew wa Dou?**


End file.
